sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Burson
| birth_place= Anaheim, California, U.S. | birth_name= Gregory Lewis Burson | death_date= | death_place= Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation= Voice actor | years_active = 1972–2004 2005-2008 }} Gregory Lewis Burson (June 29, 1949 – July 22, 2008) was an American voice actor and impressionist, best known as a replacement for voice actors Daws Butler and Mel Blanc following their deaths in 1988 and '89, respectively. Biography Burson was trained by Daws Butler and took over the voicing of most of his characters when he died. Burson was also a voice replacement for Mel Blanc, and voiced many of his characters as well, including Bugs Bunny, for whom he was given the responsibility of voicing in 1995's Carrotblanca, a well-received 8-minute Looney Tunes cartoon originally shown in cinemas alongside The Amazing Panda Adventure (US) and The Pebble and the Penguin (non-US). It has since been released on video, packaged with older Looney Tunes cartoons, and was even included in the special edition DVD release of Casablanca, of which it is both a parody and a homage. Burson also voiced Bugs in the 1997 short From Hare to Eternity, which is notable for being dedicated to the memory of the then-recently deceased Friz Freleng, and for being the final Looney Tunes cartoon that Chuck Jones directed. Burson also provided Bugs' voice in The Bugs and Daffy Show, which ran on Cartoon Network from 1996 to 2003. Alternating with Joe Alaskey and Jeff Bergman, he also voiced several [[List of Looney Tunes characters|other Looney Tunes characters]] including Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, and Foghorn Leghorn on various Warner Bros. animated television series, films, toys, and video games. He also voiced Yogi Bear on The New Yogi Bear Show (after the death of Daws Butler, who was his acting mentor, as well as one of his influences in 1988) and many other characters in Hanna-Barbera-related shows and Mr. Magoo in the animated segments of the live action feature film of the same name in 1997 (after Jim Backus died in 1989). His other voice work includes shows such as CatDog, Batman: The Animated Series, All-New Dennis the Menace, Mother Goose and Grimm, The Angry Beavers, Samurai Jack, The Smurfs, Super Friends, The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat and Garfield and Friends, the feature film Jurassic Park and the three ''Star Wars'' video games The Phantom Menace, Jedi Power Battles and The Gungan Frontier. In 1995, at the height of popularity of R. L. Stine's "Goosebumps" book and TV series, though not known at the time, and his only performance in it, he was also the voice behind one version of the commercial that promoted the "Goosebumps Fan Club" in some of the old VHS tapes of the TV show of the same name, while Tony Jay recorded a second version of exactly the same promo. Arrest His career came to an end in May 2004 when Burson was arrested by detectives after barricading himself inside his home in Tujunga for six hours before surrendering. Initial reports have claimed that an armed S.W.A.T. team had responded to a call from two of his female roommates that he was inebriated, armed and holding a third female roommate hostage. Burson also screamed a stream of nonsensical words at the police when they were alerted to his home. Officers had later discovered that Burson had a collection of guns in his home. One officer said, "He was so drunk, we couldn't tell if he was trying to do one of his voices or was just slurring his words." Officer Rudy Villarreal confirmed that all three women involved in the incident lived with Burson, but none of them were harmed. Death Greg Burson died on July 22, 2008 at the age of 59 from complications due to diabetes and arteriosclerosis. He had been struggling with alcoholism in the later part of his life from being depressed over losing voice-over work. Filmography Television * The Angry Beavers - Judge Otter, Otter #1 * CatDog - Barry the Baboon * Channel Umptee-3 - Professor I. Revelent * Mother Goose and Grimm - Attila * The Real Ghostbusters - Dib Devlin * The New Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear * A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw * The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * All-New Dennis the Menace - Mr. Wilson * Samurai Jack - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey * Tom & Jerry Kids - Additional Voices * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices * Wake, Rattle, and Roll - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss * Yo Yogi! - Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest - Additional Voices * Fantastic Max - Additional Voices * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Corbin, Sanderson * Garfield and Friends - Additional Voices * The Baby Huey Show - Fox (1995–1996) * Batman: The Animated Series - Mad Dog * Animaniacs - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam * Tiny Toon Adventures - Elmer Fudd, Pepé Le Pew, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tasmanian Devil, Foghorn Leghorn * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Elmer Fudd * Taz-Mania - Bugs Bunny * Johnny Bravo - Ghostly Gardener * 2 Stupid Dogs - Additional Voices * The Smurfs - Additional Voices Film * Asterix and the Big Fight - Bombastix, Sergeant Noodles, Franksinatrix (American dub) * Carrotblanca - Bugs Bunny, Radio Dispatcher, Louie, Airport PA Announcer * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo - Yogi Bear * I Yabba-Dabba Do! - Additional Voices * Jurassic Park - Mr. DNA (voice) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Flap, Nemo's Father * Mr. Magoo - Mr. Quincy Magoo (animated form) * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights - Yogi Bear, Royal Chef * Tom and Jerry: The Movie - Man * Yogi the Easter Bear - Yogi Bear Theme parks * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - Yogi Bear * Looney Tunes River Ride - Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew * Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure! - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd (when the ride first opened) Video games * Wacky Races - Red Max, Sergeant Blast, Peter Perfect, Rufus Ruffcut * Sheep, Dog, 'n' Wolf - Elmer Fudd * Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck * Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions (Super NES version) - Duck Dodgers * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boss Rugor Nass, Guard Door, Injured Soldier #1, Jabba's Porter, Shop Owner * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier - Boss Rugor Nass, Gungan Librarian * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - Boss Rugor Nass, Peck * Lego Jurassic World - Mr. DNA (Archive audio) * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers - Spike Bulldog References External links * * Category:1949 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Yogi Bear